max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Sydney Gardner
Sydney Gardner, nicknamed as Sydney or Syd, is Maxwell McGrath and Kirby Kowalski's best friend and a student at Copper Canyon High School. She is a great admirer of Max Steel and constantly tried to help him alongside with Kirby, which sometimes caused her more problems. Sydney is voiced by Sarah Edmondson and debuted in Come Together Part One. History Season 1 Come Together Part One Come Together Part Two Season 2 Ultralink Invasion Part One Animated Films The Dawn of Morphos Maximum Morphos While Max and Steel were fighting against Toxzon, Sydney suddenly calls Max with her phone and asks if she was bothering him in that moment. He deny and she says Max Steel was fighting against a dangerous villain. She then says that Max should be careful when changing the tires of his grandmother's car with a serious and concerned tone, thus foreshadowing that she knews that Max was Max Steel. After Morphos was elected as Copper Canyon's president, Sydney started to work for him in an attempt of trying to help Max to stop the villain. While he was discussing with Morphos saying that he knew what he was up to, Sydney appears and takes him away from the villain. Max advises her that Morphos was a maniac and that she should stay away from him. Sydney says that she was just worried with what the villain was planning, but Max doubts. She then says she was about to tell him and eventually reveals that she knew that Max was Max Steel. Sydney confesses that she knew that for a long time and was waiting to him reveal to her. Afterwards, Max leaves the building after Sydney know that Max could stop the villain with their turbo powers. Shortly before Morphos' plan is executed, Sydney was in THI's building and called Max to reveal Morphos' plan. Max desperately says to Sydney leave the building, but shortly before her transformation she says that Max and Steel could stop the monster. Eventually, Max managed to reverse the mutation of Sydney and the rest of Copper Canyon's citizens with his T.U.R.B.O. Energy. After Morphos' defeat, Dread betrays Max and starts eating his energy, but Sydney shoots him with a N-Tek blaster. Steel thanks Sydney and they high five. Suddenly, Steel advises Max that Extroyer was stealing the bank, and Steel confidently says she would be there to help them. Abilities *'Karate:' As seen in Driven, Sydney practices Karate and easily knocked down Vin and Dwayne with some hits. *'Genius Intellect:' Academically gifted, Sydney has a great knowledge of science, which was seen when she built a volcano for the science class. Appearance She has brown eyes and blonde hair with a ponytail and bangs. She is a skinny student and almost have the same stature as Max. Sydney uses two different necklaces, one decorated with white balls and the other being brown with a pendant, a white shirt over a green t-shirt, two braceletes in each arm, blue jeans, and white shoes. In the halfway of Season 2, Sydney's shirt changes to pink shirt decorated with yellow flowers. The rest of her outfit remains the same. Personality She is a charming, smart and funny girl, who is very friendly with anyone even if they are friends or not, as she have done with Max when he was introduced to Copper Canyon High School, helping him when she barely knew Max. Sydney cares a lot about others and loves people who do good things, like Max Steel, her hero. Sydney is also very independent and can take care of herself very well as she demonstrated several times, being able to withstand and survive Extroyer and The Elementors' attacks. Sydney is also very brave and wants to help her hero at every opportunity given, which sometimes cause more problems. Relationships Maxwell McGrath Steel Gallery Trivia * She practices Karate. * She sometimes wants to thank Max Steel for his heroic actions. Besides wanting to thank the hero, she has almost never ending faith in him, standing up for Max even when others abandon him. * She plays the guitar. * During the events of The Truth Hurts, Sydney got to know about Max's secret identity but lost her memory at the end of the episode. However, she later said in Maximum Morphos that she knew for some time that Max was Max Steel. Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Copper Canyon High School Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1